


A CatCo Deal

by svperbats



Series: The Way You Make Me Feel [3]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CatCo Worldwide Media, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Soulmates, kate buys catco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svperbats/pseuds/svperbats
Summary: Kate comes to National City and makes a deal with Andrea about CatCo while also coming to see Kara and ask her a question that has been reeling in her mind since Beth mentioned it. Not sure when this is set, but I essentially after 5.12 and 1.12 more after the batwoman episode than supergirl.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kate Kane/Kara Zor-El
Series: The Way You Make Me Feel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	A CatCo Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, i've now made a tumblr with the same name as here so if you wanna leave prompts over there for me to make a fanfic out of feel free

Ever since Kara told Kate about Andrea and how she turned CatCo into everything she hated, a tabloid, she knew she had to do something about it. So one day, Kate decided to visit Andrea, to discuss this matter. First, she had to make sure, that Kara, didn’t notice her presence, and Kate being not only a billionaire that she is but when Kara wasn’t working as Supergirl, she was at CatCo, it was going to prove to be difficult for multiple reasons. Or she could just also visit her friend while in the city, that could work as well and she did need to ask Kara something that would be better in person than well… on the phone. So that’s what she did before she went to Andrea’s office, she went to visit Kara and stopped in her tracks when she saw her with a guy. Her breath hitched and she began to back off when Kara turned (probably hearing someone coming towards her) and gasped, running towards Kate and hugging her tightly.  
“Kate! What are you doing here?” she said, Kate cleared her throat as she hugged back before she pulled away and chuckled.  
“I’m not allowed to see my friend for once in my life?” Kate questioned, looking at her, raising an eyebrow curiously.  
“I did not know you were friends with Kate Kane, Kara.” A voice replied instead as Kara went to answer her friend’s question, Kate just looked at him with a “who the hell are you?” expression on her face. “Oh, William, I work with Kara, it’s a pleasure,” he said holding his hand out to shake. Kate just looked at his hand and then back to Kara. Kara just gave her a knowing look and Kate cleared her throat and faked a smile, shaking his hand.  
“I’m sure it is,” she said, trying her best to show how annoyed and (probably) jealous she was.  
“I’ll see you later, William?” Kara suggested, knowing Kate was probably here for more than just a friendly visit. He smiled and nodded before he walked away. They walked towards Kara’s desk as she said defensively, “He’s a friend!”  
“I didn’t say anything, Danvers,” Kate said putting her hands up in protest, “I just think he has a huge crush on you and there’s something about him I don’t trust.”  
Kara rolled her eyes, “Oh come on Kate, he’s not bad, he… reminds me of someone, I guess, I don’t know, it’s weird okay?” she mumbled on and groaned running her hands over her face, “Now where we? Right you saying you couldn’t just visit me, but I know you, something is clearly up and you’re not just here to see me, are you?”  
“I’m a terrible liar.” Kate admitted, laughing softly, “Look how about we meet up later and we can talk more then?” She suggested and Kara nodded before she hugged her again. Kate smiled softly, “I do have a few more errands to run.”  
“You have business here?” Kara asked.  
“Something like that, yeah.” she replied, sighing softly, “I’ll explain everything later, I promise, just… trust me?” she asked.  
Kara smiled softly and looked at her, “Always, I’d be mad not to.” Kate nodded before she smiled back and left, going to Andrea’s office.

**

When Andrea saw her, she looked at her, clearly confused, “Kate Kane… what a...confusing surprise it is to see you, what brings you to my office?”  
“I want to make you a deal, see I know Lena Luthor sold CatCo to you because she trusted you with it, but now I’ve seen what you’ve done to it and how your employees seem to, not like what you’ve done with the place… I’m willing to bet you don’t exactly want CatCo, you just want a place for Obsidian tech and also the money, which is fine. So instead of running into the ground or something, how about you sell CatCo, to me, you keep where Obsidian tech is and I make a _generous_ donation to helping Obsidian tech to where you need it to be?” Kate suggested.  
“Is that all you’re offering me?” Andrea asked, walking over to her, smirking softly at her, but Kate stopped her.  
“You smell of desperation,” Kate mumbled, rolling her eyes, “do we have a deal or not?” she asked.  
“And why do you want to buy CatCo off of me?” Andrea asked, looking at her curiously, tilting her head to the side.  
“My reasons are my own, best not to question them, wouldn’t you agree?” Kate asked and Andrea continued to look at her confused and yet impressed by the confidence in her voice.  
“You’re doing it for someone,” she smirked, before she laughed, “oh isn’t that sweet, Kate Kane has a soft spot for… oh who could it be… Kara Danvers?” she guessed, but Kate didn’t say or admit anything.  
“I’ll ask again, do we have a deal?” Kate asked through gritted teeth.  
“Well I supposed we do, after all, I cannot wait to see her face when she realised you of all people bought CatCo.”  
“Oh I’m pretty sure, she’d be delighted, after all, she did personally tell me certain things that even the famous Cat Grant would not be happy for the way things are going here,” Kate explained, “and I’d do anything for a friend, a _very, very_ good friend,” Kate smirked, “I’ll get the money and the donation to you in the morning,” she explained before she started walking away.  
“We didn’t agree on a price,” Andrea stated.  
“I suppose you’re just gonna have to wait to see how much I believe CatCo is worth.” Kate winked before she left.

**

When Kara saw Kate come out of Andrea’s office with nothing but a smug look on her face, she was both confused and also a bit jealous. What the hell did Andrea need Kate for? She thought to herself. She shook her head and started walking away but Kate saw her before she could and grabbed her wrist, raising an eyebrow,  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Why on earth would you make any kind of… business with Andrea of all people?” Kara asked, “or was it something else entirely?” she questioned, but Kate made a face that showed she was disgusted with even the idea, Kara would think that.  
“It was supposed to be a surprise and I was going to… I don’t know to tell you over coffee and now you’ve just ruined it.”  
“Ruined what, Kate? Tell me?” she demanded.  
“You told me how miserable you were with Andrea running CatCo, so I struck her a deal,” she shrugged, “sell me CatCo and in exchange, she still gets to keep her base of Obsidian Tech in the building and she gets a generous donation from me. I did it for you, Kara!” she explained, “Happy now?” Kate asked but was now clearly annoyed and walked past her. Kara turned and went to go after her when William stopped her.  
“Hey kara is everything ok-” he was cut off mid-sentence,  
“I’m sorry I need to go.”  
Kara rushed after her, doing her best to walk normal speed to stop the elevator door from closing. “What do you mean you did it for me?” she asked as she walked caught the door and walked in to stand next to her.  
“Kara, I saw how miserable you were with this whole Andrea thing, I couldn’t stand by and not do something.”  
“Why? Why would you do that? Why me?” Kara asked, stepping closer to Kate.  
“Because you’re… my friend,” she said finally, “it’s what friends do.”  
“Friends don’t just by a whole company for someone!” Kara exclaimed.  
“Lena did it!” Kate replied, “I was just trying to do something, that I knew would mean a lot and if I was in charge, you could be where you deserve to be as Kara Danvers.”  
“And where do I deserve to be Kate Kane?”  
“At the top, you deserve to be the person who makes all the decisions, because you know this magazine and what it stands for better than anyone. Besides if Cat Grant isn’t going to run it, you’d think she’d be happy with Andrea running it to the ground? She’d have my ass for it.”  
“Wait you met Cat?”  
“She kinda gave me the idea… well, I sort of ran it by her and she agreed, I think only because she thought that-” Kate cut herself off and cleared her throat, “-you know what forget I mentioned that.”  
“She thought what, Kate?” Kara asked. Kate mumbled something so quiet Kara’s super-hearing couldn’t pick it up, “What was that?”  
“I like you a-and I do, b-but as a friend.”  
“And what did Cat say to that?”  
“That she wasn’t sure whether or not I was trying to convince her or myself,” Kate chuckled.  
“Sounds like her. She also called you a terrible liar?”  
“Yeah.”  
“If you liked me, why didn’t you just say something Kate?” Kara asked, her voice was soft, meaningful, she smiled, a real, genuine smile. “I like you too.”  
“And that William guy?”  
“No, god no! I mean yeah he’s sweet, but he kinda reminds me of my ex and I just feel like it’s-’  
“Replacing him?” Kate guessed and Kara sighed.  
“Funnily enough, yes. I have to keep this whole other side from him, with I guess every other person I dated it wasn’t like that and yeah he reminds me of my ex, but aside from being a woman so do you. I mean I have a type,” she chuckled.  
“And what’s that?”  
“The whole party girl/guy turned badass hero.” Kara said plainly, smiling widely at her, stepping closer, their bodies inches from one another, “You, Kate Kane are that to a whole other level.”  
Kate hummed softly, “And what if I kissed you right now? What would you do?” she asked curiously moving closer backing them up to the wall of the elevator.  
“Attempt to try and not rip your clothes off,” Kara said truthfully, which brought a smug smile to Kate’s face, “well you wanted to know what I would do…”  
Kate hummed, leaning into her, chewing her lip as she got lost in her eyes before she kissed her. Kara kissed Kate back, but it was soft at first before it started getting heated and when it did start heating up they heard the elevator door ‘ding’ and they pulled apart. “So… coffee?” Kate asked, grinning at Kara and Kara nodded as they walked out. When they did, Kara immediately turned to Kate and kissed her again grabbing her by the collar. Kate smiled against the kiss and though she was surprised, she kissed back, when she pulled away she went to ask about it when Kara nudged her head to the side making Kate look around to see what was going on. She made an ‘o’ face and smirked a little. Kate intertwined her hand in Kara’s as they walked towards William.  
“Hey… Kara, I didn’t realise that-” he cut himself off, “I’m sorry for assuming you were-”  
“Straight? It happens and it’s not that I didn’t like you, William, it’s just that… I’m sorry.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry for, I’m happy for you, I’ll see you later.”  
“See you later,” she smiled before she turned to Kate, “that went better than expected.”  
Kate just chuckled and went to Noonan’s with Kara, they ordered two coffees and sat down at a table. Kara hummed to herself, smiling down at the coffee. Kate chuckled and looked at her curiously raising an eyebrow at her wondering what she was thinking. She could always tell when Kara was happy or sad but never really knew what she was thinking and she always knew how to hide it. So she knew she was happy and she had a feeling why, but she wanted confirmation so she asked,  
“What’s got you in such a good mood?”  
“Are you kidding? First, you come and visit but it turns out you’re buying CatCo and then well… everything between us happened? How could I not be happy?” Kara asked and she had a point. Kate was happy too, beyond happy, for once she truly believed she’d be able to move on and put her past behind her, even if it was just for a little while. “What are you thinking about?” she questioned in return, knowing the look on Kate’s face which showed that she had a million thoughts going at the same time.  
“I just never would have believed this could have happened if I had never come back to Gotham… but I don’t regret it,” she said, “‘cause I met you and from the moment I met you, not Barry or Oliver, just you, I trusted you with my life. Trust doesn’t come easily for me.”  
“Well, I’m glad you put your trust in me.” Kara grinned and leaned over to kiss her cheek, not caring who saw them. Kate smiled against the kiss, “Come on, let’s go,” Kara said finishing off her coffee, Kate doing the same before they left Noonan’s and went back to Kara’s loft.

**

“So what did you want to ask me?” Kara asked as she sat down on the sofa, facing Kate. Kate sat opposite and hummed in a questionable matter as though she forgot what she wanted to talk about. “You said you wanted to ask me something before.”  
“Right, this might be a bit odd, but do you believe in soulmates?” Kate asked.  
“I mean I think I do, why?” Kara replied.  
“Because Beth, the Beth from another earth, before she died she mentioned I had a soulmate, something she always wanted, but before when I mentioned Sophie, she had no idea who she was and… honestly, the only person who I let see the real me other than Beth is you, I know it’s weird but I just felt like-”  
“-We were meant to be?” Kara asked, finishing her sentence for her, “I get that, I haven’t felt the way I feel about you in a long time Kate. I always believed that we could have multiple soulmates, ones who always stay with us, come hell or high water,” she explained, “I think I believe we are soulmates, because, from the moment I met you, I knew I could trust you, unlike Barry or Oliver, I just had this strong feeling, I couldn’t push aside.”  
Kate smiled softly and looked at her before she leaned in and kissed her softly again, Kara kissed back her arms wrapping around Kate’s neck and falling back against the couch. One thing they both knew for sure, they wouldn’t be letting each other out of their sight for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment/kudos if you did and I'd love to know what you thought.


End file.
